Passing Onto Fog
by lylesane
Summary: This is another attempt at the world travelling reincarnator. I dropped my other story because I didn't like where it was going and I felt trapped in the Narutoverse. This time, I'm going to have the main character travelling to more than just one world and they won't all be action based. Updates are going to be every Monday and Friday. Have fun and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Passing onto Fog

I don't particularly want to start this with a sob story. I'll only say that I lived more in the past than in the present. Which was only compounded by a nice little mental illness I gained in my later years known as Schizoaffective Disorder. Instead of all encompassing hallucinations, I leaned more towards the paranoid delusions. Most of my problems could stem from this single problem. Even my current predicament. Laying on the bathroom floor, my last thought passed…

'I wonder if I turned off the AC.'

Damn you, impulses.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start. Lights blinding me temporarily. Took me a moment to adjust, but when I blinked back the spots in my vision. I found myself in a room illuminated in white. Nothing in sight for, what seemed like, miles. After confirming all my bodyparts, I set about trying to find the end of the room. My mind seemed to be in a fog, I couldn't quite place what was happening. The only thing I could think of was - this is the afterlife, or I was in the hospital, in a coma.

After a while of searching, I confirmed there was no end in sight. Sigh. With the sigh, a grey box popped up in front of me, I'm not afraid to admit, I screamed.

[Updating system from 1.05 to 1.10… Please wait…]

System? This reminds me of something I've read before…

[Update complete. Welcome to the Karma System. For being a new user you have been rewarded 100 points! We look forward to your continued use and rise into the multi-verse! For system information. Please think 'Info']

'...Info?'

[Karma system is a system built to introduce new candidates to the Heavenly Realm. The goal is a fresh perspective on the creation of solar systems and life. The user will travel through many worlds in hope of reaching enlightenment. Please take all actions into consideration. Although, you will not be penalized for what is deemed morally wrong, it will shape what sort of being you will be once reaching enlightenment.]

[Points needed to reach enlightenment: 10,000,000,000]

Wow, that's a big number. This is scarily similar to some web novels I've read. I think I'm leaning more towards being in a hospital bed, in a coma, option. I mean, nothing else really explains this. I've always been a pretty mellow person, except during episodes. Even so, I'm not sure how to react to this.

[Please choose starting world:]

The list was massive. Options from fictional worlds to time ranges on Earth. So I could technically be reborn at the same time I'm alive? How does that work?

[User may choose to relive his own life.]

Ask and you shall be answered, I guess. Is it possible to do that in a future… reincarnation?

[Yes.]

Well, I think I'll stay away from Earth, I don't see anyway I could really prevent the things that happened to me, and I don't care to see how Earth develops.

[User chose Narutoverse. Confirm Y/N]

[Confirmed. Please choose starting point:

Clan Child (Customization restricted)

Orphaned Clan Child (Customization limited)

Civilian Born (Customization restricted)

Orphan (Full Customization)

Protagonist (Customization restricted)

Sibling of Protagonist (Customization limited)

Summon (Full Customization)]

The protagonist has to be Naruto, I suppose. Well, I think I'll pass on that. I kind of want my own identity. I'm going to be honest, I want to be a special existence. It's the main reason I don't want to go to a world like Harry Potter or Darker than Black. I feel like I can't really reach an apex there. And, after what I've been through, I really just want some power. Something to say, yes, I'm worth something.

[Orphaned Clan Child picked. Please choose Clan.]

I think I'll stick with one I know. There really is an extensive list here. Even clans I'm not sure showed in the anime. Although, I didn't watch the whole thing. I cheated and skipped to the end while reading forums for the in between. To be honest, I never really liked the story of Naruto, but the world is a different matter. I'm not disillusioned, I know it's one of the most dangerous worlds I could of picked, but it also has the most opportunity.

[Nara clan picked. Please choose three perks.]

There was only 15 options to choose from, most dealing with the brain, or shadows. That doesn't seem right. I back out and choose Uzumaki, instead. This time there is only 9 to pick from. Mostly dealing with chakra and sealing. I see. Choosing a clan comes with quite a bit of restrictions.

[User has picked Orphan. Please choose gender and appearance.]

In front of me, stood a… baby. Beside it sat a huge amount of sliders. Almost like an MMO. I slid the age to 18 and selected Male. I was really close to choosing Female, but I think I'll wait until the next life to do that. Go with familiar this time around. Then I went to work making him prettier than any male has a right to be. Prettier than any woman I've ever seen, while also making him approachable. Purple eyes, snow white hair. Petite frame. Done. I slid through the ages just to make sure there was no discrepancies.

[Please select name.]

[Yuuki selected. Please choose 3 perks.]

Now this is the list I wanted. A total of 106 options to choose from. But I know the importance of intelligence.

[Faster Processing selected. Perfect Memorization selected.]

I struggled for the last choice. I really wanted to pick Chakra Monster, but I don't really want to be a ninjitsu specialist.

[Natural Swordsman selected.]

[Karma Store opened for: Narutoverse.]

Here was listed a bunch of bloodlines, even ones I didn't even know existed. A custom bloodline was listed for exactly 100 points, being the most expensive one, but I had to do it. I had an idea that has been forming in my mind since I selected this world.

[Please name bloodline.]

Blood Manipulation.

Customizing my bloodline took quite a bit of time. After, I selected my starting location, which of course was Konoha and pressed start.

The feeling of birth wasn't the least bit pleasant, I'm not sure how babies aren't traumatised by the experience. Guess it's the perk of not remembering everything. Well, I guess Perfect Memory has some drawbacks. I couldn't really see anything, but I heard sobbing, and it wasn't coming from me. From what I could tell there was only one person in the room, and it confused me. How does a person give birth by themselves?

I sat there on what I could only assume was the end of the bed, for hours. The woman I lay next to didn't stop crying, and I was wondering if this is how this is suppose to work. Usually, isn't it the baby that cries? After, another hour or so, she finally got up and picked me up, by this time my eyes have adjusted, but I can't say I can see clearly. But, once I looked at her face, I've felt the deepest connection I've ever felt to another human being.

So then, time passed, what seemed like weeks, where the woman, my mother, did the bare minimum to keep me alive while wallowing in her self-pity (assumption). Eventually, she did what I expected to happen, and loaded me up in a basket and started walking. The environment was beautiful, but I had a general idea of what was happening. She was going to drop me off somewhere. And so, we travelled for days.

I woke up with my mother standing above me. Her face covered in tears. She kept repeating what I could only assume to be sorry, while gently stroking my face. She must have it tough. Then, there was a scream behind me and she ran off.

Two men took the letter off of my stomach and loaded me up. Seems they have experience with this happening. Didn't take long after when I was entered into, what I assume is an orphanage.

Two years later…

Years past and I spent most of my time getting this body ready for what is to come. I started with working up my muscles and learning this new language, Japanese. With the perks the language came pretty easy, even if I had trouble getting the caretakers to point at things and say the matching word. Sooner than other children did, I started running around and screaming at the caretakers. I can see I freaked a couple out, but some of the older generation seemed to have worked with 'geniuses' before. Which meant they knew how to nurture them, unfortunately the orphanage was packed from I can only assume was the Kyubi attack. Must of been before I got here. I haven't seen Naruto yet. That's my next objective.

So I spent a couple days sneaking out of the orphanage and checking out the other ones to find Naruto. Didn't take long, the kid sticks out like a sore thumb. He's already being avoided by the other children.

He was sat alone under a tree in the shade. The other kids playing in the background. As I got closer, I could hear sniffling.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He looked up at me with wide eyes. Tears brimming down his face. He flinched away and hid his face.

"Wa want?"

"I was wonderin if ya wanted to play?"

I had to keep my sentences a little more simple than I usually would. It would be weird for a two year old to form complete sentences. He blinked back the tears and turned back to look at me.

"Really!?"

"Yea, I don' have any friends. So, I thought I'd try to make some!"

"You wanna be my fren?! But, but… I a demon."

"Demon?"

"That what everyone say I am."

"Then, I'll be a demon too!" I scrunch up my face into a scowl. "Do you think I should make them all disappear?"

He looked at me in fear, until he noticed my shoulders shaking in joy. He looked surprised and I let out a laugh.

"Hahahaha, I wouldn' do that silly. So wanna play?"

"Yea!"

After that, I made it a daily mission to hang out with him.

I continued training, but also tried not stumping my growth. I knew I couldn't over do it. Naruto would get angry at me every time he saw me panting in exertion. We've become extremely close, and just like I thought would happen. I've been made an outcast. I never really got close with the other children anyway and I knew it wasn't their fault. But, it still pissed me off. Practicing my blood manipulation was scary at first, but once I figured out I don't actually need to make a cut, I found it easier. The usefulness of this bloodline is astonishing. It's probably the most powerful bloodline I could think of. I can use it to break down my muscles and rebuild them. I can generate blood from the elements around me. And what I plan to use it for, making a sword of blood. So, everyday, I practiced making it into various shapes while also building up my muscles.

A Year Later…

The wind was busy today. Kept thrashing about while I chased after Naruto, merrily laughing while I tried to tag him. It was almost peaceful and I would've killed for something like this in my old life. It's funny how it works out that way. The simplest things makes you recall a lifetime of memories. It was also a day of surprise. Right when I caught up to him a voice made me trip and fall over Naruto, but that was the least of my troubles. I hadn't looked forward to meeting him. I know, silly, it was going to happen anyway. Just seemed a little early.

"Aw, you must be little Yuuki. You sure are a cute one."

"Old man!"

I've heard Naruto mention him on multiple occasion, but I thought he'd always be too busy to come to us. The Hokage. I was unable to respond, just puckered my lips like a fish.

"Haha, calm down, little one. I'm only here to escape that unfinishable paperwork. How have you been, Naruto?"

Naruto ran up to him and began yapping at his ankles like a small dog. It was quite the cute scene, but I had other thoughts going on. I wasn't sure how to act, so I just gave a big bow.

"Now, now. No need for that. I just came to see if little Naruto here wanted to go get some ramen. Would you like to join us, Yuuki?"

"Yes, I would." I said with courage I didn't have.

"Ramen!? Really, Old man?"

He chuckled at the blonds antics and started leading us away from the orphanage park. I silently followed behind, while Naruto wouldn't stop talking about anything and everything. The walk was relatively peaceful, other than the few glares sent at us, when they thought the Hokage wasn't paying attention. Of course, he noticed and I could see the whites of his knuckles because of it. We reached the stall and Naruto instantly went to work ordering out the store and eating. I gently picked at the food, while thinking if I should accelerate my plans. It would be useful to get some actual training this early on.

"Ummm, sir Hokage?" He turned a subtle glance my way. I could feel him trying to measure me, although it felt weird when I'm only three years old.

"Yes, little one?"

"There's, ummm, this thing that has been scaring me a bit. Something I can do with my blood."

"That not scary Yuuki, I think it cool!" Naruto helpfully chimed in.

"Hmm, and what is it you can do with it?" Best way to explain something, is by showing them right? I subtly put my palm under my table and formed some blood under the counter. I made it into a lizard and had it crawl on the Hokage's leg.

"I can do anything with it."

I sat in front of the Hokage while I waited for his verdict. Naruto was greatly confused when I told him to head home. I usually wouldn't let him run around in the streets alone, but this was important. The shadows from the corner of the room seemed to extending out to consume me, and I just knew there was a couple of ninja hidden away somewhere. I hesitantly spoke up.

"Ummm, am I in trouble?" 'Play the kid card, play the kid card' I chanted like a mantra. I could feel the sweat dripping down the back of my neck. However kind you perceive this man. There is one undeniable fact, he was once called the God of Shinobi.

"Of course not, I just believe it's better to start this early. Yuuki, I believe what you can do with your blood, is a bloodline. It's not anything scary, although people finding out about it, will be. I need you to listen carefully. Can you do that?" I gave a nod. "Good. For now, I want you to not tell anyone about this. I will be sending someone to you tomorrow who is going to help you learn how to use it. Well, figure out how to use it, with you. Honestly, I've never seen one like this, but it is fascinating. Mind telling me what you've figured out about it already?"

Another nod. "I can control it like… like, super easily, like my fingers! Also… also, I can… hmm" How should I explain this with a three year old vocabulary? "I can tell it to make my body better?"

"Make it better?"

"Stronger! Like super strong!" He brought his hand to his chin, with a look of thought. "Interesting."

"Alright, I will tell your caretakers to get you up at 10 am, I will warn you, this isn't going to be easy. But, it is for your own good. Understand?"

"Yes, sir Hokage…"

This is what I wanted, but something about it doesn't feel right. The end of fooling around, I suppose.

The Hokage lit his pipe after the boy left. He could already see the headache from this.

"Rikki."

"Yes, sir Hokage!"

"I want a full investigation on who his parents are."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with the sun yelling in my face to get up. I mumbled how unfair it was for a few seconds and slowly got up and got ready. The other kids were all sluggishly moving around, especially the ones going to the same place as I. I took a few minutes to look over my self and recollect in the mirror. These have been trying times. My sensei turned out to be a slave driver, and he was flabbergasted that I didn't want to skip the Academy and start training to become ANBU. But, honestly, I don't particularly want to join ANBU. We learned a couple more things about my bloodline, which concreted my idea of it being overpowered. We learned it's basically like Gaara's sand. I can control blood from anywhere, but outside of my body uses more chakra than I possess. Guess Gaara takes advantage of being a host of a tailed beast. I can even control other people's blood, basically meaning I have a sure kill move. Also, I really only have one fatal area on my body now. The head. If I get pierced in the heart, I can pump blood myself. If I'm bleeding heavily, I can just generate more blood or stop the bleeding. If the lungs, I can just remove the blood from the lungs and seal off the injury. But, my weakness is definitely my chakra capacity. When using my bloodline with my own blood, it uses close to no chakra. Since it's just recirculating back into my body.

I exited the front door of the orphanage to find the blond menace bouncing about with his famous energy. I heaved a sigh and walked up to him.

"Mornin', Naruto."

"Come on, Yuuki, you have to be more excited than that. Today's the first day of the Academy! We're going to be ninja!"

I've made sure that Naruto won't be as far behind this time, pushing him to study with me and train some of his taijutsu. He'll be a force to be reckon with much earlier this time around, and I doubt he'll be at the bottom of the class again. All things considered, he's actually a smart kid, just his attention span can get him in trouble. Still doesn't excuse him being neglected in the teaching department. I held out my arm for him the lead the way and we start our journey to the Academy. The morning was mostly abuzz with sounds of children making their way to their respective schools. I didn't realize how many civilian children would be trying to make the cut for being a ninja, but once we got to the academy, I could see children and children and… ugh, headache incoming. Naruto glanced my way with concern, but I just let out a huff and gave him a smile.

"Well, let's get this over with." He frowned at that. He idealizes this place.

I took account of all the clan children here while walking through the front door. Most of them had their parents with them and I could feel subtle glances being sent my way. Well, not only from the parents. I know it has something to do with my appearance. I huff again, and Naruto seems to think that pinching my arm will make me feel better.

"Hey!" He just let out a giggle and did it again. "Alright that's it!" I captured his head in the nook of my arm and started giving him a noogie.

"Wait, wait Yuuki! I'm sorry. OW! Sorry!" We continued on until I started to feel the stares. I looked around and blushed slightly while Naruto perked up from his bent over position and let out an evil grin.

"Don't you dare…" I grounded out. He just shrugged and continued walking.

We sat in the back corner of the classroom. I wanted the window seat. Naruto sat next to me abuzz with excitement. I knew I couldn't calm him if I tried, so I just let him be. I observed each person that came into the classroom. It's an interesting room they made for a bunch of eight year olds. Reminds me of college room back in my old world. Just a lot smaller. Then the person I've been waiting for came in, in the middle of the pack. Not extremely early, but not late. It's just like him. I waved him over. He looked confused for a second, then shrugged and made his way over.

"Hello, I'm Yuuki! Nice to meet you! This is Naruto." Naruto beamed a smile and nodded to him

"I guess, you already know who I am, since you waved me over, but I'm Nara Shikamaru. Nice to meet you."

"Oh no, I just knew you were a Nara. I wanted to play shogi with someone, and you looked like the best person for the job." His posture immediately changed and he looked excited.

"When?"

"How about today?" I looked over to Naruto and saw his expression. "Is it alright if Naruto watches?"

"Sure. My place?" Now, that might sound innocent enough, but I knew better. It most likely means his dad will be home. I gave a nod, and he laid his head down. He wasn't fooling me. I knew he was excited.

The characters are slightly different from I remember. First of all, Sakura seems more mellow, or shy. Even Kiba, didn't seem as loud, but he did seem arrogant. Choji moved from his seat to sit next to us, which I wasn't surprised about. I'm more surprised Shikamaru didn't just brush us off to be honest. But, I suppose they're not super close yet. He offered me a chip, and I smiled at how cute he was.

Class was relatively boring, and it only really consisted of introductions. Didn't even last four hours, which I assume won't be the case more than today. Naruto and I sat in front of the gate after the bell rang waiting for Shikamaru. He walked up slouched as usual.

"Well, lead the way." I said.

It took a while to reach his house, they thought it was a good idea to make a winding path through the woods to their house. Once we reached there I could see the path extend out to what I could only assume more houses. His house wasn't all that big which surprised me. I honestly expected a mansion.

"Got information to take back?" He asked. Well, I should of figured this would happen.

"Take back?"

"Independent, huh?" Shikamaru commented. It was stated more like a fact. Naruto looked confused.

"Hey Yuuki, wouldn't spy on anyone!"

"Of course, I would, Naruto. I plan to become a ninja. And, yes, independent reason." I gave them both a smile.

He led us into the house and I perked up and observed the surroundings while taking my shoes off at the door. It was a cozy place. We were led to one of the back rooms where there were boards set up. I took a cross leg seat on one side, while Shikamaru took a formal one.

"You can have white." I didn't feel the need to do the toss to determine sides. It also comes with the added bonus of seeming arrogant. Well, I was more trying for mind games with this, and I think he saw through it.

"Very well." He responded. I then went to work placing my pieces, while also putting a tiny speck of blood on each piece.

"Let's have a good game." We both said with a bow. He started the game with moving his pawn in front of his rook. He then stared intently at me. Minutes passed while he 'waited' for me to go.

"It's your move, Shikamaru." Surprise flickered on his face for a split second. He looked down at the board.

"How?"

"A mystery to keep you distracted from the game." I gave a sickening smile. Now this is my first time playing shogi, but it's similar enough to chess that I can guess the strategies. Also, with my perks, I can easily tell what his moves are going to be several turns beforehand. I'm just not looking forward to what's going to happen after the game. I will most likely run into his dad.

"I… lost…" Shikamaru sat stunned.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to assume you're the smartest in the room?"

"Doesn't that apply to you also?"

"Of course, but in my case, it's the smartest in the house." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"And while I very much look forward to meeting him. How about another game?" He gave a nod, and we went about setting the pieces, Naruto off to the side, already asleep. He gave me white this time, completely ignoring the first phase of the game. Well, it's more of a formality anyway.

"You were close that time." I commented. "Well, it's about time we head home." He gave a nod and started cleaning up. I went about helping him the best I knew how. We walked out into the hallway and made our way to the front door. Which, unfortunately means passing the living room.

"Aw, you guys were in there for quite a while. How'd the games go son?"

"I… lost…" He grounded out.

"Well, I'm sure you've learned from the experience and can beat her next time."

"Seven times." His dad smiled in response.

"Ummm sir, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yuuki. Also, I'm a boy." Don't think I didn't notice that pronoun. He gave a knowing smile in response, along with an introduction. Of course, he knew. He's trying to determine something. After Naruto also introduced himself.

"Were there any close games?" Shikamaru looked to me for the answer.

"Of course, three were entirely possible for him to win, but he let his frustration get the better of him."

"I was calm through every game." He stated.

"Then why was your eye twitching, Shika." Naruto gave a giggle at the nickname. He's been unusually quiet throughout this entire ordeal. I guess it's his form of respect. "Like now."

"Shika?" His dad gave another giggle.

"Well, we're friends now right?" Shika turned to his dad searching for anything. His dad gave a nod in response. Guess Shika doesn't feel confident with his own choices on the matter.

"Yes, we're friends now."

"It was very nice to meet you, Shikaku, but we really have to get going. The matron at the orphanage is a stickler for curfew." We gave a bow and made our way out. "I remember the way." I told Shika when he tried to lead us. "See you at school tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what do you think of him?" Shikaku asked his son.

"I don't think he's a spy, if that's what you're asking."

"No, it wasn't."

"...Troublesome. Great intelligence. Able to move the pieces without touching them and/or use of chakra strings. Assumption, some form of bloodline. Shows emotions but most likely sociopathic, or has trouble relating to others. Could be from being a genius or mental issues. All things considered. Dangerous." Shikamaru replied.

"Keep an eye on him."

Shikamaru gave a nod in response, then lazily made his way up to his room.

"Troublesome. As if I can manipulate a manipulator."

On the way home, I could just feel the question forming in Naruto's mind.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"What was the point of that? I know you, Yuuki, and you don't approach unless you see something you want."

"Exactly."

"Exactly?"

I gave a small laugh. "I'm building a collection. You should know this by now, Naruto, I'm selfish by design. I see something I want, I take it."

"Is that what you did with me?"

"Of course." He blushed in response.

"I can't tell if you're evil, or just crazy." He said while scratching his neck. Oh, how I've corrupted the innocent main character.

"So, do you want to put on a stupid act tomorrow also? That blush creeped me out." I just smiled in return. Now, he is still for the most part an exuberant person, but he doesn't shy away from misleading others so much anymore. It took a while to get to this point, with him asking 'why' to every demand, but once I explained once, he accepted it.

"Naw, just enjoy your time in school. Maybe make some friends."

"I'd rather just hang out with you." I let out a giggle in reply.

"Maybe we should go see the Hokage tomorrow."

"Really?! Woo! Free ramen!"

The next day passed pretty quietly. Shika took his place next to us, but didn't make an attempt to talk to us. Just laid his head down all through class. Classes were let out without much fuss and Naruto and I made our way to the Hokage Tower. Took about an hour, but he eventually came out and had ramen with us. Once, it started getting dark, I left Naruto at the orphanage and made my way to my next plan.

The Uchiha Compound.

It took quite a bit of information collection to pinpoint when this event would happen, but there's an equation I need to take care of. The night was silent while I stalked my way through the streets. Not a soul in sight, but once I closed in on my destination, I could feel the air shift. I listened intently for any noise, than made my way in. Hiding in the shadows. Now the anime painted it like it was only one person's doing, but if you think logically, that would be close to impossible. I heard a muffled scream from the house on my right, and snuck my way in. When I came in, I saw the tragic sight of a mother stabbed through her back defending a child. A man with, what I assume, a root mask hovered over them. How about I leave a little evidence? I took control of some blood and moved it to just behind the man. When I saw he didn't detect it, I had it penetrate his throat, right where I knew the artery was. The man fell back clutching his throat. When I saw his hand generate green light, I sent another spike of blood to his brain. The child crouched down in shock, shook it away and made her way to her mother. Balling and crying. I covered my face with my hood and made my way over to her.

"Shhh, child. If you aren't quiet, they'll come to finish the job." Fear showed on her face. "I need you to hide in the floorboards, ok?" I removed a rug and pried open a board. "Come on, I need you to stay very quiet. Can you do that?"

She nodded in response and made her way under the house. "Don't come out until you see sunlight." I closed up the board. I could hear some sniffling, but otherwise, she was doing an admirable job. Now, what to do with this body? I took it by the feet and made my way with it out of the compound. Small miracle I wasn't discovered, but I wasn't far from the entrance. You would think they'd start with the houses near the village, but I suppose they had a different entry point. Once, I had hid the body. I snuck back into the compound and made my way through each house. I was able to save two more children, by leaving their parents to die. To make sure they didn't make a fuss, I had to knock them out, but at least they won't have to watch their parents die in front of them. After making sure the children were secure and hidden, I waited for the commotion to die down. Confirming the number of ROOT agents that made their way out, along with Itachi. 34. After I was sure they all left, I waited for an additional hour and made my way to the main house. The compound was like a ghost town. It seemed to be abandoned, but if you went inside one of the houses, you'd know what happened instantly. Inside the main house, laid bodies of maids and other Uchiha family members, which I can only assume came to defend their head. The living room had the head and his wife, with Sasuke a few feet away. He was covered in cold sweat and seemed to be suppressing a scream.

"I'm sorry, child, but you have no place in this story." I said while taking out a kunai. I plunged it into his heart. He gasped in shock and opened his eyes for a split second. Looking at me with eyes of surprise and confusion. Then he went limp. I stared at those eyes for a minute too long. Feeling the weight of what I've just done. Almost as soon as the feeling came, it passed. I stretched my blood out and had them go into Sasuke's eye sockets, pulling out his eyes and storing them inside my body. I haven't decided what to do with them yet. On the way out, I made sure the ROOT agent I collected was strapped up by his feet outside the Uchiha compound, then slowing slipped my way back into the orphanage.

That felt… too easy. I slid into my bed and thought everything back over. My heart raced with thoughts of possibly being seen, until I reviewed the night over in my head. I wasn't. No one saw me. I'm going to get away with this. I sighed, and let sleep overtake me.


	5. Chapter 5

I got up early in the morning and started my training. I've been slacking and although I was able to take a ROOT agent by surprise, I didn't like my chances against them. I started with flexibility stretches, then went on sprints around the village. Took around two hours, but once I was done I started my katas. Slowly at first, barely moving. I let the tension in my muscles disappear. Once, I was sure my movements were fluid and without ruggedness, I sped up, until I was going at impossible speeds. The sun was slowly making its way up and I decided that was enough for now. I've been feeling like I need to add weights, and I plan to see about the purchase after school today. If we have school. I made my way back to the orphanage to get ready. After a bath, I donned my simple sapphire blue hooded t-shirt and black pants. My hair has been getting pretty long, so I styled it by taking my bangs, leaving a small portion to frame my face, and putting it in a small top knot. Leaving the hair in the back to hang loosely. At least, it keeps it out of my face. I grabbed the set of clothes that I wore last night and packed it into my bag. I'm going to have to burn these later. On the way out of the orphanage, I saw Naruto with a grim face.

"Mornin' Naruto. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but everyone seems depressed this morning." I let the question show on my face.

"You'll see when we move through the village."

Like he said, everyone seemed to be in mourning. Some shops were closed that are usually open by this time. People were out in the streets chattering with grim faces while a select few were crying. When we arrived at the gate to the academy, we were stopped by one of the teachers.

"Unfortunately, the academy will be closed for two days. We expect to see you on Thursday."

We nodded and made our way back out. It wasn't surprising, we had heard the news on the way here. Well, Naruto had. I got to witness the event. On the way back, we were stopped by an ANBU.

"Yuuki-san, the Hokage expects you in the tower." I gave a nod and a short 'I understand.'

"Cya, Naruto."

He responded in kind and I made my way to the tower. Once I arrived, I was quickly ushered into the Hokage's office.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." I said with a bow.

"As you are no doubt aware, we have suffered a huge amount of casualties, as of last night." I gave a nod.

"With it, came a shortage of staff. In this case, I need you to start training to become an ANBU." Well, this may be a setback. I need to stay in the Academy. My collection hasn't been completed.

"If I may have a request?"

"Yes?"

"May I stay in the Academy, while receiving ANBU training?" He narrowed his eyes at me, so I quickly added. "I don't wish to leave Naruto alone." His face softened up after that.

"I think I can work something out. Just make sure it doesn't affect your training." I gave another nod, while he fished out a scroll and threw it to me. "Arrive there at 0700 tomorrow."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." After a bow, I made my way out.

Now, what to do? I made my way to the shopping district and searched for a shop with weights. I'd prefer seals, but as long as it can help with training, I don't mind. It took about an hour to find warmers with weight seals on them, and they cost a hefty sum, but it was worth it. They're adjustable, so the weight increases with the amount of chakra I put in them. They also serve as reserved chakra when I pull it back out. For the rest of the day I did exercises to increase my speed. While normally, you'd catch me in the library at this time of day, I sadly already read the whole thing out. Once I was done, I went home and folded over onto my bed. Sleep quickly took me.

I arrived at the training ground about 30 minutes early, leaving a note on the orphanage door, telling Naruto I'd be gone for a couple days. I sat there and meditated while waiting. Time quickly ticked by and others arrived soon after me. When seven hit, there were only six of us, including myself. A man arrived shortly after us, and by his attire, I guessed he was the trainer. When, I saw him arrive I quickly siphoned blood from my foot into the ground. I'm not stupid enough to believe they'd accept just anyone. The man was rather tall but skinny, although he wore loose fitting clothes, I could still tell. Most likely ninjutsu or genjutsu user. I quickly flushed my system just to be sure. He raised an eyebrow at me, then let a lopsided grin take over his face. It had the desired effect, he was creepy.

"Alright, recruits. Before anything else… everyone line up facing me." We all proceeded to do so.

"Ok. Last one standing wins."

Time moved slowly, and I could hear nervous shuffling and quiet glances.

"Well, get to it." I didn't waste anymore time, I brought the blood I hid in the ground out behind all of them before they could move, then proceeded to cut into their achilles. Most of them fell with a holler of pain. I quickly absorbed my blood back through my finger, and used the blood spilt to wrap around their necks. Funny thing is blood that has left an enemies body is free game for me. Doesn't take nearly as much chakra as it does when it's still in.

"Don't move or your throat is next." I warned.

"Haha, taken down by a little girl. Aren't you guys pathetic. Oh, so strong!" He said in a mocking voice. He was trying to rile me up.

"I am not so arrogant to believe I can win against you in direct confrontation."

"Oh, so giving up?"

I lashed out to his blood, taking almost all my chakra. Sweat formed on my head while I pressured his muscles to put him in a sitting position. Pouring more chakra than I had into it, I finally got him down. I collapsed right after. Breathing hitched and shallow. I heard him sit up and when I looked up, he was looming over me. His face completely different to how it was before. Blank. Emotionless. He dropped a scroll on my stomach.

"Arrive there tomorrow. The details are in the scroll." I nodded before I promptly passed out.

Sitting up from my nap, I sighed. 'Let's not do that again.' I went about dragging my sorry ass home, and passed out before even reaching the door.

"Cold!" I screamed, water drenching my face.

"I tried to wake you, but you were as still as a log." The matron to the orphanage stated. I panicked.

"What time is it!?"

"Just before six am. Now get up. I couldn't get you into your bed, but I was able to lay you on the floor." I quickly stood and took the scroll out of my bag. Searching through the contents, I saw the time I was suppose to arrive. Eight am. I let out a sigh.

"Thank you, matron!" I said while rushing to get ready. I heard her huff out a "Kids these days," before turning the corner.

I quickly went through my morning exercises before bathing and getting dressed. 7:30. Plenty of time. I ran through the streets to the destination on the scroll. When I arrived, I took in the sight. It was a small building on the edge of a training area. Smaller buildings behind it and spread apart. I went through the entrance and was greeted to a familiar man behind a desk. The man from yesterday.

"I see you are early. Good." He stood and started taking out scroll after scroll before shoving them into my hands. He motioned for me to follow, and we exited out of the back entrance to stand in front of one of the smaller buildings.

"Ok, recruit. We will have someone watching you. If you fall asleep while in there, you get electrocuted. It WILL hurt." He emphasized. "While in there, you must study each scroll, and if you are not able to demonstrate what is taught when I come back. You WILL go back in." He emphasized. "If you are caught not studying or training. You will be electrocuted. It WILL hurt." He emphasized.

Man, this sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes felt heavy and I could barely move. I heard the door open violently, but I was too tired to care. Reluctantly looking up, I saw the man who I've recently learned goes by Toki.

"While not wholly impressive. You survived. You have two days of rest, then I expect you back for another round. We will continue this until you have fulfilled ANBU training. From there, you will be placed under a team to receive more training." He took me by my collar and dragged me out.

"Wait, what about the academy?" I asked. He looked down at my desecrated body.

"You will be excused for the following month. You will be able to return once you are placed in a team. Even if that requires longer than a month." He then threw me into a bed, to which I didn't waste any time going to sleep.

I calmly knocked on the door, waiting for approval. When I heard a curt 'Enter.' I swiftly opened and made my way in.

"It's nice to see you back with the living, Yuuki-san. Please make your way to your seat." The teacher, Taichi-sensai, said to me. I could feel the stares. I took a deep breathe before making my way down the aisle to my seat. I could feel Naruto's stare the hardest, from what I could see, bags were under his eyes. I felt a pain in my chest from the sight, but I hadn't known it would take so long for ANBU training. Fortunately, the Hokage told Naruto I'd be gone a lot longer than what I left in the note, but I still felt bad. Shika minutely recognized my presence with a narrowing of his eyes and a nod, to which I returned. I patiently sat and listened to the class. Dreading the lunch break when questions would come springing out of the word work. Training had been a real wake up call. I haven't been doing enough, and there are enemies many times stronger than I, even with my bloodline. I made it through though, and am the better for it. I even took to using ANBU training for my daily schedule. Well, not the lack of sleep, that would tire me out real quick. The other methods though, were ingenious. Chakra exercises, creation of your own taijutsu style, and many other forms of training were provided, and I can safely say I'm Jounin rank already. It wasn't easy but I basked in the accomplishment, even if I knew it wasn't enough. I still have a serious problem, even if I learned how to better my efficiency. My chakra capacity is sorely lacking and it's introduced an idea that I wouldn't consider when first making my plans. I need to learn fuinjutsu, or manipulate an event to get it done. Jinchuriki, or a human sacrifice. I haven't decided how I want to go about this yet, but it would help in the long run. A plan started forming in my head, and it was a dangerous one. Both the what and who are going to be uncomfortable, but I think I have enough leverage to make it work. So, the rest of the class was me spending time going through fail safes and tactics. This is going to be a headache.

The teacher calling out lunch broke me from my musing and instantly I was squashed with questions. Even coming from directions I didn't expect, blushing girls, mostly civilian. Well, looks like I got a fan club going already. It made me question what civilian parents teach their children. Do they teach them to look for the strongest shinobi to couple with from youth? The other strangeness came in the form of Naruto being oddly quiet throughout the whole thing.

"No, I wasn't sick. I had unforeseen circumstances." Everyone sighed in irritation at my answer and gave up, figuring I wasn't going to give any details. Once everyone made their way out for lunch, Naruto turned to me.

"So… are you going to tell me where you were?" My smile strained, but I decided the best course of action instantly.

"I was receiving ANBU training."

"WHAT!?" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shhh, not so loud. It was on request from the Hokage."

"Jiji? I thought I told you, Yuuki. You shouldn't be working so hard. You're going to burn yourself out. Why are you working so hard anyway?" I looked down at my hands, the calluses jumping out at me like never before. Why was I working so hard? I don't really care to protect this village. My goal when first choosing this world was to become the strongest. To be…

"I want to be someone of worth. I want to… be recognized." He made a shocked expression. "What?"

"Just not the answer I was expecting." He shrugged. "You always seem so confident, I never considered you would feel that way." He solemnly look at me. "You're worth more to me than you could ever imagine. You're my best bud, my… only bud. I just don't want anything bad to happen. That's all." Warmth filled my chest, reminding me that in this life, my emotions aren't a static numbness like the last. I always had trouble recognizing my emotions, it was like a radio turned up too loud to be able to tell what was playing. It wasn't that the emotions weren't there, more like they were all going at the same time, demanding attention. In my last life, it made me seem like a sociopath, and I received that comment a little too much for my liking. I thanked the gods that it wasn't the same here. Sure, a lot of my habits for ignoring my emotions transferred, but at least I can feel them now. Without being overwhelmed.

I looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Feeling strangely… embarrassed, I think. "Thanks, Naruto…" Coughing brought the mood back from strange and I turned my attention to the other person still with us. "Oh, Shika, I forgot you were here."

"Obviously." He made a complicated expression. "You guys should probably eat up, you only have ten minutes left." We rushed to take out our bentos and set to eating.

"By the way, Yuuki. My dad wants to play a game of shogi with you. Said he'll be around on Saturday."

"Hmmm…" Could I work him into the plans? May work for more leverage. "Sure, maybe around four?" He gave a nod. My smile almost split my face, but this has been a good day.

Class ended quietly once again. It wasn't surprising. This early on, we're mostly covering theory and general subjects. Practical application doesn't come until next year. I split off at the gate from Naruto, telling him I had to see the Hokage. I didn't necessarily have an appointment, but it wasn't a lie. I had to promise that I would show up tomorrow for him to finally let me go, but I started my way to the tower. Once arriving, I let the receptionist know I was here to see the Hokage and began my wait. It didn't take long until I was called in.

"Hello, Yuuki, how was training?"

"It… was an experience. Eye-opening to be sure."

"So, why are you here?"

"I need you to set up a meeting for me. One that would benefit the whole of Konoha."

"Alright, stop beating around the bush. Who and why?"

How to I go about this, without drawing too much attention? "How would you feel about Konoha acquiring a Jinchuriki?" His eyes opening minutely before he schooled his expression.

"And who would that be?"

"...me. I am offering myself as a vassal, and I assume you must know where to find a tailed beast."

He stood, waving his hand. ANBU appeared behind me. "Why?" I took a breath to calm my nerves.

"I have felt… insufficient. I wish to protect, what Naruto considers, home. Even if I do not feel as deeply about it as he. I still, also, consider it home. Naruto is… family. I am not naive to what will happen after the academy. War is always going to happen when people are involved. I do not wish for others to suffer, especially Naruto." My voice felt hoarse, and my mouth dry. This is a big risk, but it's better to do while young. I want to procrastinate it, but I cannot be sure of the effect it will have on my body at a later date. Even if the Hokage doesn't accept. I know someone that will, and he will most likely have ears on the conversation.

"And who is it you wish to meet?"

….

"Danzo-sama."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you know what you're asking?"

"For the most part."

"You will be hated. I won't be able to keep you secret any longer. It would be a political nightmare."

"I know." I really do. Power comes with sacrifice, and after watching how Naruto is treated, I cannot see me being treated anywhere better. On top of all the people I have to worry about coming after me. "But, I have a reason, and that is all I need for this decision."

"Danzo will not let you roam free." My breath hiccuped. I knew that. I knew it but… I think I can worm my way out.

"I am willing to take the place of another. If I should be a weapon, it is better than someone I care about being made one." He raised an eyebrow to that. I could see him connecting the dots.

"How long have you known?"

"A long time. Your villagers aren't as secretive as you wish them to be." He let out a drawn out sigh.

"...Very well. I will protect you the best I can, but I imagine even if I decline, I will see you missing in the next couple days." He turned his eyes to the ANBU behind me. Studying them each in turn.

"How about assigning me a Jounin-sensei? I wish to learn fuinjutsu and kenjutsu. It could be a good opportunity and keep me out of Danzo-sama's clutches for a while." It's a weak suggestion. Nothing will really keep Danzo off me, short of killing him. But he has his uses for now. I will have to collect evidence to the contrary. It saddens me, but he won't be as easily missed as Sasuke with an investigation. Killing him is really tempting.

"Yes. I will work on that. I will assign trusted ANBU on you until whenever the meeting shall take place… You're adding quite a bit more work for me, you know?" He knows he can't really miss this chance. If it's going to happen regardless of his input, he'd rather it go without missing children. "I appreciate you bringing this to me beforehand. Even if it was to save your own ass." I gave a smile in response. I guess I was easily seen through here, but I don't care. The man will be my lifeline on this. I turned to take my leave.

"And Yuuki, I've watched you grow up, so I know. You're strong. I just hope you're not biting off more than you can chew with this… Naruto and… I will be saddened if something happens." He gave a short sigh. "You remind me of Tobirama… Just remember, power isn't the only way to protect." He said solemnly.

"It is for me." I said before leaving.

Time moved through slowly while my anxiety climbed up to my throat. Naruto shot me nervous glances all throughout and thankfully, didn't let me be alone. I didn't tell him what was going to happen, but he could sense something was wrong. I can't be certain if my body can hold a tailed beast, but both the Hokage and me are betting on my bloodline mitigating the effects. Also, I'm young enough for it to work. While this will increase the firepower of the village and myself, it's also painting a target on me. The Hokage may not be aware, but I don't have long until the Akatsuki start to move. Then the day came.

An ANBU jumped in front of Naruto and I. "Yuuki-san, the Hokage wishes to see you." I gave a strained smile to Naruto. To which he did the same.

"I may not see you for a while."

"... I figured. Just… be careful, okay?"

I nodded. "Alright ANBU-san, I'm ready." He grabbed my shoulder and whisked me away. We arrived at the Hokage's office. The Hokage sitting on the couch in the middle of his room, a man sitting across from him. 'Danzo' My mind briefly recognized, before I took my place next to the Hokage.

"This is Yuuki." He introduced me.

"I'm aware." A guilled threat. Hokage didn't let anything show from the comment, but I could sense he's uncomfortable.

"Have you collected all the information?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Yuuki, all matters have been handled. Please follow Danzo out. He will take you where you need to be." My eyebrow rose, but I nodded nonetheless. Danzo got up, and I made my way toward him. "And Yuuki. Remember what I said." The Hokage said while we were leaving. Words escaped me, so I just nodded once again. I tried to figure out what he meant on the way out. He already knows my opinion on what he said, so it had to be a reference to something else. I don't think he believes he could change my mind with that short sentence. Aw! That's what he meant. A smile appeared on my face. He had my back more than I believed. Danzo didn't move slowly nor fast, just with purpose, and it was awkward following along. Once we reached a place where no one else was. A bag appeared over my head. I had sensed it, but let it happen. Next, a needle.

I woke up on the floor, with a table looming over me. My head was killing me but I made to sit up. Failing a couple times, I finally got into a sitting position. Danzo across from me. His eyes sharp, studying.

"What would you do for Konoha?" He asked, voice demanding an answer. I looked around the room while thinking about it. 'Inside underground network.'

"Konoha with the people I care about. Everything. Without them. Nothing." I replied.

"Why do you seek this power?"

"Because, I am selfish. More selfish than any person has a right to be. I want it for myself, for others, and," I smirked. "To show off." My eyes narrowed.

"Nobody touches what is mine."

The air seemed to rumble, and it was coming from his direction. My interest peaked and I gave a nervous glance. He was laughing…

"You'll do just fine. I apologize, but I must knock you out once again. Jiraiya will be at the meeting point. Hopefully with the seal made." I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Then a needle came again.


	8. Chapter 8

Last of the short chapters before I follow the release schedule. Decided on a word count of 2k, so I don't get swamped while working. Enjoy! Please leave comments, I like seeing what you guys have to say about the story!

I woke with the feeling of being suffocated. I looked around with wild eyes. I was in a cave. A man at the entrance.

"Relax, kid. It's just you and me." I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself.

"Jiraiyi-sama. I guess you've lost Danzo's men?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "Hokage-sama tipped me off."

"Clever. The sort of clever that gets you killed." He sighed. "I really don't want to spend my time babysitting a brat, but he made it an order."

"I suppose that's the tailed beast." I gestured to the jar at the deep end of the cave. He nodded and started walking towards it.

"The Sanbi or three tails. Why would you wish to become a Jinchuriki? Let me tell you kid, it isn't a life of happiness."

I let out a short laugh. "I've been asked that a lot these past few days." He just stared at me, waiting for a legit answer. I searched hard for my feelings. This isn't simply for power. If it was, I have many other options. No. It's for something else. Faces flashed in my head. Not only Naruto's, but… the Hokage's also. Damnit, I can't let the old man die now. It isn't something as simple as protecting the ones I care for. The answer I gave Danzo is definitely one part of it, but not the whole answer. I don't think that answer would work for Jiraiya anyway.

"I can't exactly place the feelings to be honest. Multiple answers keep swirling in my head, but I can't choose a definite one."

"Tell me all of them."

"I've felt empty for a large portion of my life. I just want to be recognized. Whether positive or negative. To protect who I consider mine. To take the place of another. Self-destruction, but not in a suicidal way. Just a lack of care for my well-being. But most of all, the faces that visit me when I think of loss." I listed off. His face softened.

"Kid, those faces would rather you not do this. I can just feel it." I hardened my gaze.

"It's a decision I've made, and I will see it through. I can't just stand idle and hope hard work gets me to where I need to be." Grab power at every opportunity. "This isn't simply about being power hungry, because I know with enough time, I can reach some sort of 'power.' There is something bigger I'm aiming for. The reason may have been selfish in the beginning, but the concern of others have negated that selfishness. Now… now… this is for..."

"Your village." I almost instantly denied that, but a look at his face told me what he meant. No, not for Konoha. For those on the short list, I consider family. I nodded.

"Huh, I see what the old man meant now. Alright kid, shirt off and lay down. You're in for some real pain, so you better grit your teeth." I shot a questioning look at him before following what he said.

Jiraiya was about to say 'old man' before a look at Hiruzen told him to do otherwise. Smoke filled the room while he waited for some sort of action.

"Clear the room." The Hokage broke the silence. ANBU quickly leaving. Seals activated.

"Hokage-sama. What is this about?"

"Jiraiya, I need you to take a child with you through your travels and protect him. Train him."

"And why would I do that?" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. There's something bigger to it than that.

"Danzo will be after him and I wish for him to receive training." Hiruzen let out another puff of smoke, his face going serious. "This is an order. Danzo is going to come to you with a request. You will follow that request, but not by his wishes. When you see the chance, take the child and lose Danzo's men. The other part, I will leave to your own judgement. The only thing not negotiable, is you taking and training him."

"You know how I feel about training anyone. I will not see another one die…"

"Jiraiya! This is an order." The Hokage threw Jiraiya a scroll. Jiraiya looked hard at the Hokage before opening and looking at the scroll.

"This is him, huh? A little girly. Would of made a hot chick." Until something on the scroll caught his eyes. "Blood manipulation? Is this the reason Danzo is after him?"

"No, it will be a reason, but not at this moment. He is not aware of the bloodline." A beat of silence. "The child wishes to become a jinchuriki." The outrage showed on Jiraiya's face, but before he could have an outburst. The Hokage held up his hand. "He's a good kid, Jiraiya. Smart beyond belief, and will make a powerful shinobi. Hell, he already is a powerful shinobi. He has a reason, and I think I have a general idea what it is. I told you I'd leave that decision to your judgement, but give him a fair chance. I think he may be your… child of prophecy."

Jiraiya quickly calmed himself. "How long?"

"Four years. Make him powerful. I don't wish to lose him to Danzo." Jiraiya gave a curt nod, reading in between the lines. 'The old man cares for this child.'

Screams filled the cave and Jiraiya had to put a seal up to negate the sound. His forehead covered in sweat, he finished the transfer of chakra into the child. He quickly went about healing him to the best of his ability and looking out for rejection.

Things quieted down and Jiraiya let out a sigh.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He let his eyes shut and leaned against the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

We traveled and traveled, until we reached a small village on the outskirts of Grass. He left me in the hotel with a 'stay.' And I didn't see him for several hours. He came back with a man. Broadly built with brown hair. Face average in every way.

"Kid, this is Akihiro-san. A traveling merchant." The man grunted to me with a nod.

"You're going to be traveling with him for a couple months." Akihiro showed a surprised expression. Guess he wasn't aware of this.

"Jiraiya-sama… I travel to dangerous places. Is it such a good idea to leave a child with me?" Jiraiya shrugged.

"The kid will be protecting you, while I try to lose Danzo's men. Don't worry Akihiro-san, the kid is strong. Already Jounin rank at least." I narrowed my eyes at both of them.

"Do I not have a say in this?" Jiraiya gave a jovial laugh.

"No, kid, you don't. This is the best option. Danzo will be searching for me, so it would make it easier if I wasn't dragging a kid along with me. Don't worry, it'll at most be three months." He then threw me a notebook. "This is what you should work on while I'm gone. I expect to see those mastered by the time I get back." He grinned. The notebook was filled with jutsus, twenty of them. He expects me to learn twenty in three months? I gave him a flabbergasted expression. He laughed while turning and making his way out.

"Sooo…" I ventured. "What and where are we going?"

I learned many things about Akihiro. Not entirely surprising since I made the assumption when he didn't show up with his stock, but he keeps most of it in scrolls. While, he's never received shinobi training, he has experience with seals. That was a subject I wished to learn, so it works for me. He's also part of Konoha's spy network, or Jiraiya's in specific. He travels to all the great nations, selling his items, while also gathering information. Mostly superficial information, I'd guess, but enough to get a feel for the general state of things. He's also tasked with the transfer of information from spies located in the villages.

We traveled to many places. I got to go to two other major villages in the months with him. Kumo and Kiri. Akihiro settled for selling things outside of Kiri's gate. Understandably. It was mostly drama-free. A few run-ins with bandits, but I made short work of them. The man didn't talk much, but we had a friendly relationship by the time Jiraiya decided to show back up. A full two months after the promised time.

"Alright, kid, time to go." I gave my goodbyes to Akihiro and made my way on the road with Jiraiya.

(Warning: Time-skip.)

'Well, we're finally here, Isobu.'

'Can't you leave me to peace, brat.'

'But you're my second best bud. Just sharing the excitement.' The Sanbi grunted.

'I wasn't aware you had friends, brat.' I sent a mental stink eye at him.

'My best friend is the host to Kurama. You'll like him.'

"Come on, kid. I got things to do." I ran my way up to Jiraiya, just a short walk from Konoha. "Also, hood up. I don't want Danzo to know you're here yet."

"Won't he know if you're here?"

"Naw, I've been here multiple times since." We made our way to the gate. The guards didn't give us much trouble, assuming because of Jiraiya. Then, we set about making our way to the tower. I chatted with Isobu on our way there, to which he grudgingly returned. The beast loves me, I just know it… The meeting with Isobu had been eventful to say the least. It took a lot of convincing to have him accept me, but a deal to create a seal to prevent him from being jailed again did it. He likes to add his two cents for everything now. Never an action that isn't criticized by him.

We had a short wait for the Hokage to call us in. My summon appeared on my shoulder. A small black widow, she made her way to my ear.

"The boy is in the academy." I gave her a nod before she poofed. I reverse summoned myself for them. Their trial wasn't a difficult request. They simply want an additional home in the human realm. I plan to fulfill it with my apartment. When I get one. Jiraiya absolutely hates them, which has made a useful threat throughout our trip.

We made our way into the Hokage's office, to which his face brighten once he saw me.

"My boy, it is good to see you back." I gave a nod and took off my hood.

"It's good to be back, old man." He took the nickname in strides. It's my first time calling him that. Jiraiya gave a laugh.

"Well, here the brat is. I need to go back out again." He turned to me. "You better make me proud, kid." I gave him a hug, that he awkwardly returned.

"Get out of here, stinky." He gave a helpless expression before waving and leaving.

"Alright. Status on your training." I gave a feral grin.

"I could beat you, old man." He gave a giggle.

"I have no doubt you can. What have you been taught?" I schooled my expression before listing everything off.

"I can fully use Isobu's chakra… I mean the Sanbi. I have made a contract with the Black Widow spiders. I have mastered kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and taijutsu. My bloodline makes me immune to genjutsu." I took a breath. "My bloodline is going to be feared throughout the nations."

I sat and waited by the Academy gates, I had temporarily debated going in, but nerves got to me. I imagined a multitude of expressions that Naruto might show, but I settled for him most likely being angry. I heard the classes being dismissed and waited with bated breath. Kids passed by me, giving me cursory glances. Some stopped and recognized me, but didn't approach. It's been a long time. I felt arms wrap around me and I had to stop my automatic reaction to attack. A grin came to my face.

"It's been a while." Tears threaten to spill out of his eyes, but he shook them off. He's gotten bigger.

"Welcome home…"

"...I'm back." Awkward silence sat for a minute. Until I gave a cough.

"Ramen?" He broke out in a large grin. Putting an arm around my shoulder and leading the way. Like I might run away. When we were walking away, I felt a presence trying to catch up. I held Naruto to a stop.

"Hey, Shika." I said without turning around. He caught up and took his place next to us.

"...Troublesome. You missed that match with my father."

"Yea… I didn't have much of a choice on the matter. I'll make it up to him."

Conversations started on the way to the ramen stall. I decided to just be honest with most things. 'Where have you been? What have you been doing? How was it?' etc…

Shika bid us farewell after we ate. We never had a chance to get close, so I don't know if we can be considered friends yet. More like we respect each other.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't get an apartment until Friday." Naruto nodded. Exclaiming a 'Sleepover!'

On the way there, Naruto kept giving me nervous glances, so when we finally made it to his place.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"There's something I need to tell you…" I tilted my head for him to continue.

"I'm a… a… I'm a jinchuriki." I let silence hang until giving my reply, in barely a whisper.

"I know."

"You knew?!"

I nodded. "Well, not knew per say. I guessed it by comments from the villagers. Also, how you were treated."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Because it was only speculation. Besides, we're the same now." He looked confused.

"I'm also a jinchuriki."

"Since when?!"

"What did you think the trip was about?" His face flashed to anger.

"Stop! It was per my request."

"Why would you want that?!" I gestured for him to calm down.

"There's something you need to understand, Naruto. The tailed beast aren't mindless beings. They think and feel. Just like you and I. How would you feel being trapped in people for decades? I think you should try to talk to him. Start just with names, an introduction. Maybe, he isn't as bad as you think."

"But he tried to destroy the village!"

"Don't buy into propaganda based stories. There was a jinchuriki before you, so how did Kyubi get into the village?" He thought for a little.

"Someone murdered the previous jinchuriki? So, someone powerful enough to take on a jinchuriki. Possibly powerful enough to manipulate the Kyubi?" I nodded in approval.

"Just try talking to him, okay?" He solemnly nodded. "Alright, I need to get to bed. Graduation is soon right?"

"Yea! I was going to graduate early, but the Hokage told me when you'd be back. Figured I'd wait for you. You think we'll be on the same team?"

"Possibly."


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in front of a spire, clothes soaked, waiting. The man came in a flash. Gaze narrowed.

"You have made it past our posts. Unfortunately, I saw you the moment you came in." He glanced up at the rain.

"I'm aware." I replied.

"What is it you want Konoha ninja?" His face perfectly blank. I suppose he is a puppet.

"I came with a warning. I'm sure you're already aware that you are being controlled to an extent. While, he is a danger, you or I could dispose of him. No, the one I want you to look out for is the one manipulating him." He narrowed his eyes. "Look out for the ones of black and white." He lifted his hand and I felt a force pull me to him. He held me up by my throat.

"How have you come across this information?" He threatened.

"Have you ever considered what could be done with that amount of chakra? World peace seems to be low on the priority list for anyone but you. Though, I do have to question your methods. Have you not considered peace through fear?" His expression schooled.

"I do not wish for peace that way."

"Then how about removal of all chakra?"

"Conflict would still rise." He stated as a fact.

"Then how about the removal of will?" His face showed rage, well the best it could.

"Stop! I know where you are going with this. You do not know me."

"Why would I wish to know someone who would create peace with all the methods I've listed? You live your life with ignorant self-justification. Has no one questioned your beliefs before?" He threw me to the ground, pulling out a kunai. "Let me tell you something, Pein. You are not a god, you do not qualify to make this kind of decision. Especially for others." He lifted his kunai to strike. "Those eyes are not all-powerful. There have been others with them before and there will be more after." I gripped his blood, violently, forcing it to remove the eyes and the receivers from the puppet simultaneously. The puppet fell to the ground, eyes rolling towards my feet. My face morphed to disgust. I brought my foot up and squashed the eyes. I sighed before plopping down to sit. Waiting once more.

The other five paths appeared before me, circling. Summons appeared all around as they prepared for battle. They went to make their move. 'Isobu, chakra please.' I felt a surge of power before I gripped the puppets still. "You are powerful. But, I don't wish for your peace. Since all of your paths are here, can I assume your body is close?" The puppets tensed under my control.

Solemnly the paths spoke in unison. "What would you do?"

I gave a laugh before narrowing my eyes. "The answer is obvious, but it is the harder of the choices."

"Do you also wish for peace?" I sighed in response, taking a deep breath before answering.

"I care little for peace. My goal though, would result in it. It will never be my objective."

"What is your objective?"

A grin threatened to split my face. "World domination." I stated before relinquishing my control. Questions formed on their faces. "You wish to die?" I shrugged. "You won't be able to kill me anyway."

A kunai flew towards me and I let it hit. Horror showed on my face before morphing into a grin. "Just kidding." My body fell in a pool of blood.

….

The information flowed into my head, causing me to grin. I guess he can't tell the difference between a blood clone and the original. That's good news. Naruto sent me a curious glance while we were walking down the road. "What has you smiling?" He asked. "Thinking if I should get myself a girlfriend." I responded causing him to frowned. "Well, stay away from Hinata-chan." I gave a laugh. "I don't know. She's pretty cute." He went to shove me but I maneuvered around it while tripping him. He scowled at me from the ground. I smiled in response before poofing away. "Hey! Shunshin isn't allowed!" He yelled.

Konan appeared behind the Naraka Path, while it went about fixing the Deva. "Do you wish for me to give chase?" She asked, concerned for her friend. She wished Nagato would of let her interfere. "No." He stated. "I do not think he is an enemy just yet. It may be wise to avoid him for now. Some of the things he said were deeply concerning... Collect some of his blood and give it to Hidan when the need arises." She nodded in response while going about the task.

Nagato turned one of his paths toward the spire, eyes sharpening. "Zetzu." He whispered. 'I will have to find out what the boy meant.'

I searched the containers one by one. Not finding anything of interest, I peeked out the back of the carriage. Bodies lay littered across the ground. To my left, a ninja tied to a tree. To my right, merchants huddled together in fear. I jumped out of the carriage and made my way to the horses in front. While patting them, cries brought my attention back to the merchants. I turned and walked over.

"Alright, here's the deal. I'll let you live this time, but next time, you're all dead. Understood?" Hope filled theirs eyes while they nodded vigorously. "Well, what are you waiting for. Get moving." I said with a clap. Turning away from the ensuing chaos, I made my way to the ninja. Removing the gag. "Alright, big boy. You'll do just fine." He looked at me questioningly. I cut the rope before gesturing towards the merchants with my head. "Make sure they arrive safely, will ya?" He didn't need to be told twice. He immediately went about helping the merchants pack up and leave. Once they were out of sight, I let out a sigh. Morphing my appearance to that of a young woman, I made my way back. At the gates the guards bowed to me. "Welcome back, mistress." I don't envy the original, but I wish I got a more exciting post. Tea is a high priced commodity, but nothing exciting happens around it. No theft attempts, no competitors. The Land of Tea has that all on lockdown. Taking it over had been a real hassle, and I still had to continue my methods even after I owned fifty percent of the company. I summoned a spider and gave my report.

Land of Tea, taken over. The spider poofed away immediately after. I made my way into my office and sat down. "Would you like some tea, mistress?" The word "tea" sprung some feelings, but I pushed them back down and sagged in my chair. "No, I could live without tea for a lifetime."

…

Summon after summon appeared to give a report. 'Land of Tea, Kiri infrastructure, Kumo's farms, and on and on.' Each time adding to the work load. My clones have been more efficient than I hoped. I gave a sigh before plopping my head onto the desk. Iruka-sensei seemed to notice my lack of enthusiasm. "Yuuki, is everything alright?" I lifted my head and gave a nod before plopping back down. Giggles sounded out from the classroom. "Alright, alright, class. Moving on." I originally planned to hand off most of this work to Shika, was going to corrupt him young. Unfortunately, I left for four years and now he's attached to the village. It might be time to look into stealing Orochimaru's subordinates. The more I thought about the idea, the more appealing it became. I'll think up strategies after class.

"As you all are aware, tomorrow is the graduation exam. I'm not going to hold you guys much longer so you have time to prepare. Just remember to do your best." Iruka-sensei said before dismissing the class.

Naruto and I made our way out of the classroom. Shikamaru has taken some distance, but still sits with us. Only difference is Choji is there also. While we were moving through the streets I noticed some presences moving about the outside of the village. They seemed to be making themselves known, so I decided to oblige them. Bidding Naruto farewell, I shunshin to the location. There stood Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan smiled when he noticed my presence. Bordering on manic.

"Well, lookie here. It's the brat Pein told us about." He took something out of his pocket. It was a vial of blood. "Pein said to hand this over to you as a show of good faith, but I have other ideas." I sighed.

"Of course you do." He smiled got even bigger.

"Hahahaha, shut up. I'm going to kill you pipsqueak." He lifted the vial to his mouth while uncorking it. Before it entered his mouth I took control of it. Having it penetrate his brain. He fell over, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe it killed him. He slowly sat himself back up, the wound quickly closing. He laughed loudly, full of excitement.

"Kakuzu, stay back. I want this one." He licked some of the blood off his dripping head. I felt for the chakra, curious to how this technique works. A link formed between his chakra and mine. While laughing he brought out his scythe and stabbed his arm. The pain registered, but I didn't let it show. His smile strained. "A tough one huh? Jashin will love you. You'll be my greatest sacrifice!" I took control of my blood circulating in his body, driving it back up through his throat. His eyes bulged before he coughed my blood out. I moved it back over to me and took it back in.

"Great! Great! You'll be a delightfu…" I cut him off, controlling his blood. My face blank, I moved all his blood outside his body. He fell like a ragdoll.

"Well, if he is quite done. Is there anything else?" I looked over to Kakuzu. He seemed to consider my words before speaking. "You have what we were suppose to give you. We'll take our leave. The leader wishes to speak to you once more at a later date." I nodded before he took ahold of his partner and poofed away.

ANBU arrived shortly after and I told them to tell the old man I took care of it.

Kakuzu arrived with Hidan dragged behind him. He stood before Pein waiting to be addressed.

"So, it was a failure?" Pein spoke. Kakuzu took a minute to think over the event then nodded. "Hidan will not be able to do anything. I believe we have found another… zombie." He said the name with disgust.

"Sasori will be our best bet against him then. But I think blood is not his only power. We shall avoid him moving forward."

"Why don't you just wipe him out?" Kakuzu asked confused. He does not see the boy being more powerful than the leader.

"...I would lose." Kakuzu considered his words and decided that even a bounty wouldn't be worth it. He threw Hidan on a couch before making his way out. While seeming rude, everyone was used to his ways by now.

Pein thought over the boy's words again. Considering what he could do differently, but he felt stuck in his ways, like it was too late to change. 'Maybe the boy would bring a better world than he can offer.' He thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**Small chapter, but still setting up things before graduation. I didn't realize the problems time skips come with -.- Hopefully I'm doing a sufficient job of showing what he has been doing during the skip. Enjoy and please comment!**

...

I heard the pitter patter of heels behind me, I slowed to let her catch up. I turned. "Hello, princess." I said with a bow. She giggled. "There's no need for that." I morphed my face in mock offense. "I would never." She giggled once more before slipping her hands in the hook of my arm. We made our way down the hall. "My grandfather has been talking about seeing us wed." She said, uncertain. She seemed afraid of my response, but for the most part I was fine with it. She was the only other human I was close to other than the old man and Naruto. I wouldn't say I love her, but I would never hurt her. The original may be upset that I progressed the plan to this point. He didn't wish for me to get close to the Fire Daimyo's granddaughter, but she was persistent. I couldn't very well turn her away.

"Oh? And how do you feel about that Lady Ayumi?" She scrunched her beautiful face in contemplation. She was a pretty young woman of fourteen. Older than I am in this world, but still relatively young. Brown hair tied in a bun, along with an extravagant dress worn by the people of the capital, but she was largely a tomboy. I've seen her dirty those dresses, worth a fortune, more times than I can count. "I… would not disagree to the engagement." I stopped and turned towards her. "I would be a lucky man then." I said, causing her to blush furiously. I gave a giggle in response. "The wild Lady Ayumi, blushing." She punched my shoulder lightly before smiling. "Well, I'll inform him of the decision. You better be ready to put up with my antics."

"Hmmm… I wonder if this engagement was also one of your antics. Did you perhaps pester him about this?" The blush returned, only with an expression of a deer in headlights. Caught, huh?

"I… I-I… T-they have been nagging me about finding a suitable groom for a while. I only wished for someone close." She stammered out, before turning and making a quick exit. I laughed at her response, before finding my way back to my room. I've been the longest running blood clone. Doing operations in the Fire Capital for nearly three years. I could see the split from the original I have gained. I'm still him, but not entirely the same. I sighed before removing my clothes, preparing for bed. I summoned a spider, dreading the response.

Have been engaged to Fire Daimyo's granddaughter. Lady Ayumi. Further instructions needed. The spider poofed away. Not long after I received a reply.

Dispel yourself. I will send another with current plans and memories… I am not angry, I'm sure I'll see why when the memories come. I sighed out of relief before making my way to the shower. Turning the water on, I dispelled myself.

The memories flooded my mind, and it took a while to sift through them, then the emotions came along with it. This drawback is the only major side effect to the blood clones. It could change my personality depending greatly on the experiences of the clone. I stood before making another blood clone. 'Another person to add to the village.'

"Take care of her. She's important." He nodded.

"I know." He ran off after his reply.

'Oh, finally got a love life, huh? Was wondering when that would happen.'

'Shut up.' The beast laughed in response, before quieting. I didn't even have one person I was close to in my last life. It felt… nice. I'm glad the blood clone was mostly honest with Ayumi, it would make things awkward later on. She's aware of my ambition and probably recognizes the marriage will further my goals. Despite that, she still chose to pursue it. I could only admire her for that.

With the Hokage now aware to the Akatsuki's presence, and precautions taken, I let sleep take me, feeling safe.


	12. Chapter 12

I make my way to the Hokage Tower before the sun rises. Today's the day of graduation, but I need to sort some things out. Sitting outside the building, I confirm I can feel the thrum of chakra from the old man before making my way in. The receptionist didn't seem to be in yet, so I made my way up the stairs and knocked on his office door. "Enter." Opening the door, I noticed he was unusually groggy, the tiredness showing under his eyes. "It's awfully early for a visit, Yuuki. What is this about?" He said tiredly, before lighting up his pipe. I made my way in front of him before taking out papers and placing them on his desk.

"I know how much you hate paperwork, but you may want to take a look." I took a step back while he reached out and started reading them. His face went through many different expressions, before settling on confusion. "How has nobody noticed this? Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Yuuki, I will have an investigation started as soon as possible." He said before turning my way. Noticing my reaction…

"You… this was you?" He asked. Bewilderment present.

"I have taken control of many businesses with high output of vital products needed to sustain all major villages. Also, eliminated smaller competition as a precaution. I doubt anyone will be able to trace it back to me, except a select few that know me personally." I took a breath. "Every major village, except Iwa and a select few daimyo, are at my mercy now, and I am far from done. Iwa has closed off most major trade, so I will have to find another way in."

"You're sending me to an early grave, Yuuki. What's the explanation for this? Do you wish for me to groom you for Hokage? I don't have a reason to object. I believe you would be the best person for the job. There was no reason to go to such lengths." I grinned in response.

"This is no longer solely about Konoha. I'm thinking bigger than that. Higher." Recognition flashed on his face to what I meant.

"Jiraiya has trained you well." He said before bellowing out a rather deep laugh. I've never seen him laugh like it before. "Very well! Let's see it, Yuuki! This grand world you envision!" He calmed himself from the outburst. His expression serious. "I don't wish to, but if you endanger this village, I will stop you." I nodded in response.

"I'm aware." He seemed to accept my answer, nodding to himself he placed his pipe down.

"Well, let's hear what you need." I gained his approval, perfect.

"First, I need a thorn that has been stuck in both of our sides removed. I am sure he is the only other person aware of who is behind these moves other than you. He has ran many counter operations to disrupt my own."

"Danzo… I have not known what to do with him." I nodded, aware of that fact. If he didn't hold any attachment to the man, he would of been dead a long time ago. "If I can have permission, I will remove him." The old man held up his hand to stop me.

"I… will take care of it." I was surprised by the response and almost immediately rejected him. Remembering my place, I took a deep breath.

"I have some information that may be vital to his capture. I need to make sure you're prepared beforehand."

A sad laugh escaped his lips. "I very much doubt you'll be able to surprise me further. I have been aware of his methods for as long as I've been a shinobi. While, I disagree with them, I recognized the need for them... I will no longer."

"I need you to be careful of what is under his bandages. I have information that he has been in contact with Orochimaru on multiple occasions. Those bandages stay awfully clean for such severe wounds."

"What is it you think is under them?"

"Orochimaru has been experimenting with the transfer of bloodlines. The only bodies missing would be those from the Uchiha massacre and…" He stood abruptly, rage visible.

"Can you confirm this information?" The anger wasn't directed my way, but I could feel it filling the room. I gave a nod. "I'll send you the proof later today." He sat back down with a deep breath.

"What else do you need?"

"As I'm sure you've already concluded, but I will be declining the ANBU position. I appreciate the opportunity, but I have other obligations now. Besides, I'm more valuable elsewhere."

"Very well, a seat on the council, I'm guessing?" I gave a nod in response.

"That, and also it may be fun to be a Jounin-sensei."

"Fun, you say? Still acceptable, but coming close to pushing it. Unless, you want to use your leverage?" The smile never left my face. I love this old man.

"That won't be necessary, that was the last of my demands. This last one is just a hope." Rummaging through my bag, I took out a pamphlet. Placing it on his desk, I bowed. "While, it is still a ways away. I wish for you to attend my wedding." He read through the pamphlet, a smile forming.

"To the Daimyo's granddaughter, huh." He gave a hearty laugh. "This is two years away… Hinting at your wish to see me live longer?"

"Of course, you're family now." The atmosphere was light, and I couldn't help the smile stuck to my face. I now get it. What having a family is like. If I never got close to him, my plans and operations would of had me dragged off to T&I by now. But I allowed myself to get close, to show him who I actually am. I used to think I was evil, and maybe to some degree I am. But I feel accepted, people actually knowing me allowed me to concrete my own identity. To feel like I hold some form of value. The last life was a confusing mess of never figuring out how I fit. Who I am.

'I will protect this.'


	13. Chapter 13

I stepped into the room. Giving a grand bow. "You wanted to see me, Daimyo?" He turned my way from behind his desk. A smile coming to his face. "Yes, Yuuki. I've been told you accepted the engagement. Congratulations. You have been here a long time, and I am convinced you have my granddaughters best interest at heart." He turned serious. "But, I must admit. I am still cautious of your origins. You have told me about you being a shinobi of the leaf, I have confirmed this. Are you not wanted back? I had a conversation with the council, and they have told me you have been back for something of a week." I gave a nod, expecting this conversation to come. He has been mostly lenient with me until now. Believing my goals of entering into politics. To be fair, it wasn't a lie. It just confused him, with me also being a ninja.

It was lucky that he was a big fan of Jiraiya, giving me a foot into the door. At the start, he was mostly interested in stories of our journeys. We hadn't been traveling long at that point, but I managed to entertain him.

"I am a clone. I planned to reveal this news soon. I am glad you brought this up."

"Ninja magic, huh?" He gave out a laugh. "It's always so interesting to see it. How does it work?"

"Hmm, I'm simply a construct of chakra. A replica of myself. My memories and personality are still the same." He thought it over before giving a nod.

"Do you still wish to enter politics? If you wish, I will have tutors set up to start your preparation. I had wished for my son-in-law to take the position, but his personality leaves something to be desired."

"Position? For Daimyo? I wasn't aware the seat could be handed down."

"Oh, it cannot. The position is voted upon from the council, while I have the power to place who is Hokage." He lifted his hands and gave a clap. "Tea! Please sit Yuuki, we will discuss this further." I made my way into a seat across from him. The room was quiet while the tea was being placed. Once, the room cleared, the conversation picked up again.

"While, I cannot choose who takes the seat. I elect the candidates. The council does not have the ability to choose candidates. Only vote. Also, people that reach prestige shall elect themselves. You normally wouldn't have the ability to place yourself in the race, because of your background, but if I elect you personally, there would be no problems. Of course, the final decision comes from the Land of Iron. The vote restarts if they veto the process. Though, all this talk is a long ways off. I may be old, but I still have some years left in me. I only wanted to know your interest." I took a sip of tea before responding.

"I'm interested, but I simply don't have the amount of time to wait for the position." He raised an eyebrow in response.

"You are talking about your monopolies." He responded, with a smug smile. I shrugged.

"I had assumed you would find out."

"Don't worry, I very much doubt there'll be many that could connect it to you. I wouldn't of known if you didn't leave a clue. The purchase of a quantity of tree seeds along with salt made in intervals. It gave me a good laugh. Very subtle, but also aggressive." I laughed in response.

"I didn't have a reliable way to communicate with the Hokage. I had hope that if he had the need to look into it, it would calm him. Knowing who was behind it. Thankfully, the need for the clue never came." He seemed satisfied with the answer, before the conversation took a turn towards my long off wedding.

After exiting from the Daimyo's office and making my way down the hallway. I took a turn to find Ayumi. I knew exactly where she would be, trying to annoy the tutors to no end. Stepping in front of a door, I could hear the bickering. Knocking, there was a moment of silence before the door opened. Her mathematics tutor, Rin-sensei, opened the door. "Greetings, Yuuki-sama. The lesson is almost over." She said while beckoning me in. I smiled at the fray haired girl, clutching onto her head. She gave a pout. "Darling." She drawled in mock satisfaction. "Please, get me out of here." I sat down next to her and looked at her work.

"How did you ever come to this answer?" I asked pointing at one of the questions. Where she clearly forgot the full equation. She pouted more before sighing.

"I'm not getting out of this. Am I?" I turned to her sensei.

"Is it alright if I help her finish?" Rin-sensei nodded before making her way out.

"Well, Ayumi. Today is the day for graduations back in my village." She turned towards me, eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry, I'm not dispelling, but I thought I'd tell you I'll be coming up here in person before teams are assigned." She frowned before poking my cheek.

"Something other than this clone thing? I couldn't be happier." She said before turning back to her work. "Now can you help me finish this, so I can get out of here." I laughed.

"Alright, alright." While I was helping with her work, she brought up a question.

"So, did you have a talk with my grandfather?" I marked something on her paper she did wrong before answering.

"Yes, we had a long discussion. I'm surprised he gave in on the engagement, to be honest. He seemed sceptical of my intentions." She laughed.

"As he should be. If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you're just using me." A look of thought passed. "You're not using me, are you?" I gave her a glare.

"You're the one that brought this forward. If anything this puts a drawback in my plans." I turned to see her looking down. Panicking, I spoke. "I'm glad it came about though. It is worth the drawbacks." I said, putting strong conviction in my voice.

"Thank you." She spoke in a whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

I strolled around the village at a leisure pace, trying to figure out how to tackle the problem known as the Land of Iron. All things considered, they shouldn't pose a problem, but I noticed one discrepancy pop up. I had sent a blood clone to infiltrate, and to my surprise, my blood clone didn't have enough chakra to use blood manipulation on the samurai. I hadn't encountered this problem since getting Isobu, but it seems it may warrant a personal trip. I should've guessed they would have stronger inner chakra than most, but that fact didn't come until recently. I'm also planning around an unknown. I have no idea how their political structure is set up. Only that samurai are geared to be counters to ninja. Putting the problem aside, I strolled around, enjoying my peace from Naruto. He graduated at the top of the class and seemed all too excited to shout it to anyone and everyone. I browsed through some shops that I personally owned, making sure they were up to snuff. Taking in all the encounters. Some of the workers at certain establishments concerned me, so I made a mental note to get them removed later on.

Coming across a shop that was shown in the show on multiple occasions, I decided to step in. A flurry of smells and colors assaulted my senses and I took it in calmly.

"Oh, Yuuki-san. Looking for flowers?" I glanced Ino's way before turning to look at the flowers.

"Yes, it may be a good idea to get some." Ayumi doesn't seem the type to enjoy something like this, but it may be a good idea anyways. It will be my first personal meeting with her after all.

"Alright, one second." She closed a book, before stepping out from the counter. "Well, what kind are you looking for? Sign of friendship? Reunion? Love?!" She got herself excited.

"Love, huh. It is for the one I'm engaged to. I suppose that'll do." She looked strangely down about the admission, but slowly made her way through the flowers before picking some out. She presented me with a bouquet of flowers.

"Violet roses for thoughts of love. Red roses for expression of love. White clovers for remembrance. Lavenders for devotion. I added a couple other signifying similar things, but those should do." Ino said, full of pride of her work. It seemed to be laid on pretty thick to me, but I let it go. "Alright, how much?" She put a finger to her chin before seeming to come to a decision. "That's a gift. You better invite me to the wedding, okay?" I gave her a smile and nod, causing her to blush. "Thank you, Ino-chan." Surprise flickered, along with a mutter of 'chan.' A goofy grin took it's place on her face. I thanked her again before making my exit.

'Aww, the hearts of young maidens. How easily you crush them.'

'Shut up'

I brought out a scroll and sealed the flowers away. I won't be making my way over to the Capital just yet. Turning, I made my way towards the Hokage tower. I'm sure the old man's seen me enough, so I decided to just head straight to my destination.

The jounin looked flabbergasted, looking down at the scroll in her hand and to me in turn.

"You are… exceptionally young." She said with no amount of jealously hidden. I gave her a nod, waiting for her to get this show on the road. She took the hint.

"Alright, I'll call the examiner." I followed her out of the office to a training field. She turned with a "Wait here." If I was more well known by the council, I would of been able to skip this process. Unfortunately, the Hokage himself can't be the only one to promote me, it needs to be processed by the council as a whole. It was good news that my bloodline was good enough to warrant a spot as a council member. Normally, you would have to have at least three members to a family to register a clan, but the value of mine will dissolve that. I haven't heard news about Danzo just yet, but I'm hoping that he is taken care of before I'm revealed. Or I may just kill him then and there. No one here has any real power to stop me.

A bulky man flashed in front of me. Mask covering his face, that I briefly recognized as Boar.

"A runt, huh. Alright, I'm not doing any fancy testing, just a simple spar. Tell me when you're ready and we'll begin." The dismissive grunt caused a gush of anger before I squashed it down. Nodding, I took three steps back from him, before gesturing for him to start. He didn't move.

"Dead." I simply said, before I had him collapse on the floor. "Will this suffice?" I said while walking over to him. Looking down I could see he was unconscious. Crouching, I gave him a gently slap.

"Awww!" He yelled out, panic present. He jumped up and back off the ground, landing on a branch.

"Well, did I pass?"

"Explain what happened, then yes. I've never felt something like that."

"Bloodline. Sorry, it's confidential." He gave a sigh while landing back on ground level.

"Very well. I'll send the paperwork to the Hokage and Commander. Be ready to be called." He said before shunshin'ing away. I shrugged before turning and making my way out.

Everything settled for the day, I sat on the edge of my bed. Anticipation welled up for tomorrow. I'll be heading out for the capital. I hadn't told the Hokage, but I'll leave a blood clone in my place. I created two blood clones, instructing one to take the form of a young lady.

"I need you to go into the Land of Iron as a civilian. No more flashy movements in that region." The clone gave a nod before making it's way out. I turned towards the other. "Hmm, perhaps you should go hang out with Naruto?" It gave a sigh before making it's way out. I chuckled while falling on my bed dramatically. 'Oh, I almost forgot.' I formed a bit of blood in front of myself, making it take the shape of a seal. Slamming it on the ground, I poured a huge quantity of chakra into it. A tiny black widow appeared on the ground, then jumped up onto my outreached hand. I gave a bow, while extending my hand out away from me.

"Amida-sama. I present to you, your new home." She turned every which way before settling her eyes on me.

"Plenty of space." Her voice was succulent, and if she wasn't in my presence, I'd think it belonged to a beautiful woman. She gave a spider nod, a weird action to be sure. "What boundaries would you like in place?" I gave a shake of my head. "No need for boundaries. I find your webs comforting."

"Very pleasing. Please summon the rest of my family, so we may get to work." And I did so. Laying in bed, watching the tiny creatures make a home of my apartment.


End file.
